Dagoliir
Dagoliir is an Elvish Bard, who, despite having no Al Madena blood in her, has been raised as an Al Madenan, knowing her parent's culture, but never really living it. NB: In Character text shall henceforth be italicized A (Very) Brief Family History, and Early Years (that is, my life preceeding Shieldfall) My parents both grew up on the Grey Shore, but upon a disagreement with the other Elves there, they travelled away, aimless at first, but later deliberately heading for Keb, Mother's Mother in tow. Upon arrival, rumours of the desert city "Al Madena", ruled competently, and flourishing (so to speak) reached their ears. Thither they travelled, neither swiftly nor slowly, but just so, arriving only a few years before what we now know is the Cataclysm, and (of course) the Sand Storm. A number of years post arrival, Grandmother died, shortly after my own conception, stating as one of her last wishes that her first (and only) grandchild be named Dagoliir, as her husband was. Roughly half-way through the Sand Storm, I was born (I'm told) letting out some kind of strangled-duck-come-screaming-baby song, already beginning the path of a Bard All through my youth (in which I eventually came to terms being named as I am; my parents didn't hesitate to let me know I am named for Grandfather, and how proud he would have been, and so on. But really? A girl with a boy's name? They're lucky I didn't run away), I listened to stories of Mother's and Father's travels, both through the Grey Shore, and over mountain and sea to Keb, and to Al Madena itself. I found myself both longing to adventure myself, and yet feeling a sense of responsibility to remember and record not only their adventures, but hopefully mine and my companions, one day, so that they may be recalled in times yet arrived. Though I did not realise it, they were teaching me basic survival skills, and with my own (not completely approved of) studies into the dead and undead (it's always fascinated me, in a way), the seeds were sown in this, my tender youth, for my future as both an Adventurer and a Bard. Upon what I think was my 70th Birth Day Celebration, Mother gave me a thick old book, an inheritance from Great Great Grandmother, which she told me was held as inheritance until a Bard came in to the family, and in all of the generations and people 'twixt then and now, I was the only one. Sadly, Mother and Father now live on in my (mostly) fond memories. Life Since Shieldfall Setting Forth Upon Shieldfall (as it shall henceforth be both known and referred to), I was filled with wonder, fear, and curiosity about the outside world, tempered (rather heavily) by a fear of the (then) unknown, and a desire to delay what I hoped in my heart must happen. Having learned to use my Voice and my Quill, perhaps as a Fighter uses her Sword, I knew that I must ally forth; an active Adventurer, both for tales, and the Truth of Adventuring - tired, weary arguements over pointless irrelevencies; glorious, high hearted celebrations shared after triumphing over a strong foe; quiet, shared moments with a comrade, and the forging of bonds stronger than friendship through Camaraderie and Sharing Experiences. My first adventure, sadly, was within the city; I only wish I had had the courage to set forth sooner, the better to have Tales to Tell. Having Set Forth, or, My Adventuring Life In the years since Shieldfall, Adventuring has become a large part of my life, though I'm lucky to still be alive, methinks. Many of the Adventurers that started around the same time as I did have perished - and such a pity it is, too. However, I myself have had a reasonably safe run, though it has not been without its risks, as being an Adventurer always does. Though something I feel that never gets the attention it deserves is what Adventurers do whilst they are not Adventuring, and such is something I'd like to address. Some I know have done things like starting businesses producing a superior quality ration (thank goodness) than was previously available, and although it is more expensive, it does seem to energize you much more, so you need carry less of it. I have done nothing quite so productive, though I have done such things as learning about the life of the Yikaria, learning their culture, and gaining respect through living as though (a very short) one of them. This was one of the most precious times of my life, and such learning opportunities are too often passed up, I feel, which is such a pity - it would make such a difference to the level of Adventurer if they all took part in such activities. I know that when I returned from living with the Yikaria, I had a totally different way of looking at problems and issues, and was able to provide knowledge previously totally unavailable to Adventurers and Lore-keepers alike. Whilst I stayed with the Yikaria, I learned a vast amount regarding the Warps, and the other Cataclysm Phemonena, which has been of immense value to me since, but which came at a cost I shall never be able to un-pay. I have spent time with the Naga, in Sunfall, which turned out more convenient than I had planned for it to be - I had been injured severely immediately prior, and having had a wound accross my chest, I healed it too quickly, and the bones didn't set properly. Staying with the Naga was not only very productive for the learning opportunities provided by the University and living with an interesting People, and also some small amount of medical knowledge, and how to look after people with particular wounds in recovery, but also for my personal recovery. Codex of Excursions and Adventures Links only: *01:1 - The nasenase *01:2 - Big Monsters Dragon City *01:3 - A Stroll and A Bounty *02:1 - A Temple and Glass *02:2 - Forest and a Lake *02:4 - Here We Go Again *03:1 - Allies and Enemies, or, Rapidly Changing Plans *03:2 - Dragons and Hammer *03:3 - Stone and Plant *03:4 - 3rd Time Lucky, Right? Bardship and Role as an Adventurer Whilst it is true I am a Bard, greater detail is perhaps necessary - after all, Bards are as varied as a Sultana's skills. "Bard" is, perhaps, a misleading term for this humble woman's role, being nothing as grandiose as the term implies. In a Party, I rarely play any role other than Support - I help my companions as best I may, but with little skill outside of such. I may use my voice, unskilled though it is, to put forth songs of encouragement and rejuvenation, able to lace (weave? thread? gild? plait, perhaps?) into my voice a certain strain of Magical Energy (sadly but one voice of a great choir, or maybe a melody missing it's singer), thus giving my tones what has been described as an Eldritch echo, felt rather than heard, or the scarlet-gold light of sunrise alighting upon your face after the dank eternity of night, a revelation relearned as though anew - mighty images, perhaps, but my powers lack the forthrightness of a Wizard's, my magic too different to be comparable, but certainly lacking the variety and outright power of a Wizard's magic. I also have some ability at learning of magic I encounter, by perhaps listening to its melody, the strains of its voice. With it, I am able to provide some assistance to my companions as they engage blood, bone and steel with whatever foe sitteth before us, healing and granting strength as circumstance allows. As to my role, however, I am, perhaps, more a humble Keeper of Lore and Tale than a Bard, simply remembering and recording those Tales in which I am an Actor, not trusting to myself Plays in which I have no Role - Tales shared as Second Voice are, optimistically, unreliable. I therefore pride myself on Recording and Sharing Tales in which I am an Actor, the First Voice, trained to remember, and skilled at it. Perhaps my Tales shall be fewer than most, their Actors less varied, but they shall be recorded as First Voice, remembered as True as though but earlier that day. She's a bard. Her focus is buffing, and she rarely carries a weapon, preferring simply to stay behind the actual fighting (though this rarely works), helping her allies by both healing and buffing damage. Because of this focus, she usually needs an "assigned protector" - someone there to make sure she survives; this role is usually filled by her parter, Solar'ssstrife (Jonothan??) Even if she was to fight, it's not unlikely this would still be necessary to some degree, as she has very poor strength. She enjoys learning about new magicks (i.e. the "feel" of them, and why that is), and learning about new cultures, and just generally learning, but isn't big on taking risks just to learn something she knows isn't really that important. Also, as a note, her voice isn't as bad as she thinks. She always compares it to practiced, experienced singers. Not other bards. It's actually pretty good, thoug on the quiet side, and with a hint of huskiness from no longer being a girl, and not quite fully a woman yet. Or maybe she decided she liked it whilst she had it, and learned how to do it without that natural aide. A Physical Description, or, The Figure Behind The Voice Mother and Father always said I was just short of normal height for an Elf of Keb, and more slender than usual, but perhaps more accurately described as lithe. I was not raised for physical ability, but my time spent moving about the City's backstreets and taverns, listening for tales, hoping to see something worthy of sharing, always trying to move as fluently as I could (to better avoid attention) allowed me to develop muscle tone (which is) unusual for someone of my profession. My skin is lighter toned than most of the Elves from here, being a lighter, slightly more golden tone than they have, though since I started adventuring, I have collected a few slightly silvery scars all over, though they're hardly noticable, but they are there. I wear them almost like badges of honour - they show I've been Adventuring for real, not just tagging along for the stories. Oft' tied in a simple plait arrangement, my black hair rests it's ends just beyond the base of my back, (thankfully) rarely being problematic. It's fairly coarse, but doesn't seem to frizz too badly if I get it wet and let it dry on its own. My face betrays my youth - the curves from my younger years not quite dissipated - though possessing the (somewhat feline) grace all Elven faces have, and (I'm told) the promise of becoming beautiful. Since becoming a Yikar, I underwent some relatively minor scarification, as visual proof of my new status. The scars are in a single, intricate pattern along one of my forearms. It's very pretty, in its way. She's just slightly short for an Elvish female of her age, and slightly slimmer, but is well-toned (more notably for a Bard), without appearing "muscled". I would say "slender", meaning "slim, but with curves". If she wore a loose top and pants, she may be confused for a short male. Except maybe for her hair. Her skin is slightly lighter than the rest of the elves, with more of a golden colour in it, like a tanned East-Asian. Her hair is often tied with two four-bunch French plaits on each side of her head, running the full length of her (top-of-thigh-length) hair. She plaits those together, starting just below the base of her skull, resulting in a single plait for the rest of its length. It is black, but reveals a very dark blonde/brown when the light reflects off of it. She couldn't quite be called baby-faced, but only her face really betrays her age, still with a few vestiges of childhood left. Her attire, in the off-seasons, usually consists of a comfortable, slightly loose white boat-neck top, with full-length sleeves, and frilled cuffs and neckline. Along with this, she wears a wrap-around skirt (allowing for easier movement - it starts on one side, and wraps around once, overlapping by maybe 6 inches), coloured a plain green, both with jacquard patterns sewn into them, of vines and ferns. On adventures she used to wear a yak-skin tunic ( mid-thigh length, slit front and back) under a plain white tunic, slightly longer, and with short sleeves (they cover her shoulders, but not her arms), and plain black pants, with yak-skin arm-covers (from just below elbow to the underneath of her wrist, and with the yak-skin tapering to her middle finger, around which it's tied) and yak-skin-lined leather boots (flat heeled, practical travel boots. The yak-skin lining is for comfort, mostly). However, since her partner (in the comaraderie, look-after-each-other way) recommended (in strong terms) that she acquire some protection, she has started wearing Leather Armour on her adventures. If she knows she may be visiting a town or city in the adventure, she usually carries some ostentatious clothing with her, consisting of a full-length silk dress (halter-neck, no sleeves; fitted torso; wide skirt (for twirling etc.)), and silk arm-covers (as before), all in a soft forest-green. The silk has complex patterns sewn into it, which almost seem less visible when you're trying to look at them. Some elegant sandals provide the footwear. Skills Languages *''Common'' *''Elven'' *''Old Arcanic (the native Naga language)'' Combat and Buffing I admit I have no particular skill with blade or bow, however I believe myself far from useless in battle. I can lace magic into my voice, and utilize it for better teamwork, healing wounds, freeing enchanted minds, and allowing weapons to be used more effectively. Miscellaneous As a bard, my chosen field of knowledge is regarding death and undeath, and whilst I stayed with the Yikaria, I have learned much about Cataclysm Phemonena Relationships Most of Dagoliir's relationships are simply a familiarity and mutual trust from adventuring together, but for the exceptions. *Solar'ssstrife, her regular Companion and Adventuring Partner, they support each other as they are able, and there is much mutual trust and respect in this relationship. Solar'ssstrife is a Naga Fighter, and they are able to support each other well. *Sssimon, another Naga, has seen adventures go right and wrong, and has even saved Dagoliir's life on at least one occasion, quite probably more. *Nathi is an older Kebian Elf, decidedly aged, but a skilled Ranger, and Dagoliir looks up to her both as a Companion and as an example. Nathi, being aged as she is, was around before the Sand Storm and the Cataclysm, so Dagoliir thinks that Nathi can be a very valuable friend to have, though her memories have somewhat faded with time. *Bramble is another Bard, and a Halfling. Although they have only been on one adventure together, Dagoliir was able to learn much about how Bardship can be done in different ways, and she enjoyed having a two-Bard and two-Combat-Class setup, allowing her to focus more on her partner, worrying less about everyone else. *Dagoliir is the first known non-Yikaria to be accepted as a Yikar, making her Yikaria in (essentially) all but form.